


Drangleic Compilation

by MayorWiggles



Series: Souls Smut [1]
Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Explicit Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans guy writing a trans character, Voice Kink, pulling out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: A series of porny one-shots featuring the Dark Souls 2 canon/world.  100% explicitly consensual sex.   Check chapter titles for pairings. If you want plot without porn, you can check out my more serious works under my senatorwiggles account.
Relationships: Magerold of Lanafir/Vengarl of Forossa (Dark Souls), The Bearer of the Curse/Felkin the Outcast
Series: Souls Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980217
Kudos: 4





	1. Treasure of the Shaded Woods [Vengarl/Magerold]

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently transferring the not-Dark specific chapters from my other comp to this one. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magerold stumbles upon Vengarl in the shaded woods and finds his voice ridiculously sexy. Cue some voice kink, some masturbation, some jizz, and an over all good time.

Magerold was a treasure hunter. It didn’t really matter if anyone else considered his findings to be treasure-- he collected for himself. Though sometimes he sold his more useful finds or offered to help others find use in theirs. Such as it was he traveled the continent. He had wandered through a misty wood beset by the ghosts of people he could not see until he found himself in a small sunlit clearing. There in the center was a broken shrine. Some sort of statue had crumbled amidst a circle of broken pillars. Tired, he sat on the rubble.

“You are blocking my view.” The deep gravelly voice came from somewhere behind him, and, jumping to his feet, Magerold whipped around. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t a man’s head nestled in the debris. He stared wide-eyed for a moment, but before he could apologise, the head spoke again. “I like it quiet. Move on and leave me be.”

But that was something Magerold could not do. Regardless of the oddity of a disembodied man, he found his voice as tasteful as honey. This man was a treasure, and he planned on making him his own. “I’m afraid I really need a moment before I go, if you don’t mind my intrusion too terribly much. The path I found myself on was fraught with foes the likes of which I have yet to encounter.” His thin goatee accented his bright smile as he spoke the the bodiless man. He appeared to be fully human, perhaps even still living, as his eyes were bright and blue and his blond hair shined when it caught the light.

Vengarl had no way of knowing how he looked-- his body had long since gone, but he didn’t mind the sight before him now. “Very well, if you plan on staying then I will not chase you off. You may call me Vengarl, if I deserve a name.” A smile tugged at his lips as he spoke. Even listening, the man before him seemed to radiate energy. “Tis rare to flap these gums.” His voice lowered as he grew a bit bashful, and he softly murmured, “This is pleasant…”

“And I am Magerold of Lanafir.” His smile grew wider, brighter even. “I think I should like to hear you talk-- you see I am a treasure hunter, and I roam where my instincts take me. And it seems they’ve brought me here to you.” For a moment, Vengarl was suspicious, but it faded quickly when he saw a slight flush come to the man’s cheeks. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

They passed the time sharing the various histories of the lands they’d travelled. Magerold found himself leaning with his head on the stone by Vengarl’s wishing there was a more effective way to make a move, but touching his face seemed like a breach of personal space. 

“I remember a fierce fight, and I remember what I thought was dying,” he looked at Magerold who seemed enraptured with his words. “When I awoke I found myself like this, though it is not so terrible a fate. A lifetime of war and battle to be rewarded with the peace of watching the days go by. I’ve learned to appreciate such fine things, things I never would have-- But Magerold.” His gaze grew fierce. “Beware of my body. I feel it out there. I see visions of it raging headless with blood on its hands unable to stop. I do not wish to see you in such a vision. I do not think you could stop my body. Not if it is as skilled as I was…”

“Do you know what I would do if I found your body? If I had a way to calm it and make it yours again?” His voice lilted like a stream. “I’d bring it home to you so that I could reach out and touch you. So I could wrap my arms around you when the sun set and the night grew cold. I’m not so unskilled that I would die so easily.”

“If I had my body, you would be in my arms. I would take you and bring pleasure to you. You would be safe as we went wherever your instincts took us.”

“You would be my greatest treasure.” Magerold’s voice grew low and heated. Vengarl’s voice worked him over with every word, and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself while the man simply spoke to him. “I have a request, if you don’t mind something lewd.” Vengarl raised his eyebrows in anticipation. “You cannot touch me, but I can show you--”

“I want you naked before me,” he interrupted. “I want to see you basking in pleasure. I may not have a body, but I still have the interest.”

Magerold swiftly undressed pulling off his top, unbuckling his boots, and stripping away his pants. His hands flew to his semi-erect cock and began to stroke making sure to position himself so that Vengarl could watch. “You are a beautiful man,” he said as he admired Magerold’s lithe body and thin waist. He had a marvelous view of both Magerold’s cock in his hand and his face, and he quickly noticed the look of desperation every time he spoke. Had his voice alone aroused the man so?

He pumped his hand over his cock dragging the skin forward and back. “I should like to take you in my arms,” Vengarl continued. “And press against your back, grinding against you with your cock in my hand.” Magerold stumbled to the debris as Vengarl spoke, but he was careful to stay where his companion could watch him. “My calloused hand could hold the length of you, my thumb rubbing that delicate head, while my other hand held your jaw and pressed fingers against your lips. My erection hot on your back, rutting like a beast.” Magerold whined at the thought, and his hand pumped faster, his thumb running over the head of his cock and tugging on his foreskin. “My pleasure would be hot on your back-- you’d feel it against the nape of your neck, but yours? Come for me, Magerold! Show me what you have!”

With a cry and Vengarl’s order, Magerold orgasmed freely into the air. He bucked into his hand as the thick fluid shot from his cock and splattered onto his chest and waist. He moaned as he wrung the last bit of cum from his shaft and sleepily turned to Vengarl. The man met his companion’s eyes and growled, “I want to taste you.” Without a word, Magerold swiped up the cum from his stomach and reached for Vengarl’s mouth. The man eagerly took his fingers, sucking and licking until Magerold finally pulled away to catch his breath.

When he had cleaned himself and donned his armor, he smiled to his new lover. “I’m going to bring you your body back. I’m going to make you keep that promise of yours.”


	2. The Treasure of Tseldora [Vengarl/Magerold]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magerold finds Vengarl's body and establishes a form of communication. Cue one hand job and one blow job.

_ Three taps to question, two taps for yes, one tap for no. _

Vengarl’s words stuck in Magerold’s mind as he meandered through the land. Supposedly it was the system his people had used when they couldn’t speak or hear. It was important that it was easier to say ‘no’ than it was to say yes, but he wondered if his body would respond to that. He had been following the lead of a crystal cave, and while it had been impressive, it was more of a natural treasure than one he could take with him. While he’d gone back to visit his treasured companion, he began to think he’d never encounter his body anyways.

He found the spiders of the caves were absolutely terrified of fire, so he was largely able to explore without worry of assault. It was disappointing for him to find that the town had already been picked clean and filled with sand, but he pressed onwards. Further down into the dark depths of the city he found great masses of spider webbing. Colonies of the creatures skittered away from him as he delved deeper and deeper. If he were a merchant first and a treasure hunter later, he would have harvested the webbing and sold it as cloth. But it didn’t spark his interest. There was something more valuable.

He reached a cavern filled with the crystals that cast light from far above into a wide room. A great and dead monster lay in the center of the cavern. It resembled a spider but lacked the appropriate body parts. He marched around it, saw it had a head on each end of the body, and continued further along. Just past it he found a room carved into the stone, and his heart fluttered. There were books all about, a dish set, various strange and wonderful devices, but one more door led further. Magerold wasn’t sure if he was greedy or if he was simply following his instincts.

The door led to a poorly lit stone hallway. It seemed there was a bonfire on the far end of it, and he found it an odd place for a bonfire to be. A pocket underground seemed rather useless, and if someone had already been through then it was likely there was nothing for him. He raised his scythe to his shoulder to carry it more comfortably and headed for the fire. But of all the things he might have expected to see, a massive headless body with red rust armor charging at him was the last on that list.

He skipped out of the way as the body slammed down a straight sword and swung outward with a scimitar. Magerold watched as it swung wildly unable to see or hear him, and all he had to do was step gently to avoid it feeling him. He raised his scythe and turned it so the blunt end was downward, and he whacked the body three times.

At first it simply turned to chase down the source of the light beating, but Magerold moved out of the way and repeated the question. He did this unwilling to give up on his lover’s body until it finally stopped swinging wildly. The body stood, confused, and pounded its chest twice.  _ Yes.  _ It was listening. 

Magerold started by gently easing the weapons from the body’s hands. If it was disarmed, he could better lead it, but the body had a mind of its own, and once the swords were gone it began to remove its gloves. True to his word, Vengarl’s hands were heavily calloused. The body, who’s shoulders were above Magerold’s head, reached to feel the man’s face. It brushed his cheeks and ran over his nose and lips with the intention to learn. As the palm ran over his jaw, Magerold turned to kiss it.

The body paused before tapping twice on his mouth, and Magerold kissed his hand again. Seemingly excited, the hands ran down his front and tapped questioningly at his buttons. He tapped twice then helped the body remove his top. By the gods Vengarl’s rough hands felt amazing running over his chest. He wanted them all over him, not just his chest, but his face, his shoulders, his back, his cock-- but he wasn’t sure that the body was capable of that without the head. 

He pressed the hands against his belt buckle and tapped them twice. He wanted this, and he wanted them involved. Eager to please, body made quick work of his trousers and dropped them before palming at his swiftly growing erection. Magerold groaned as he was pinned against the body with one hand on his ass and the other on his cock. He grabbed at the armor helplessly to keep some semblance of control, but there was none to be had, and his attention only spurred the body on more.

The hands only stopped when his hot cum coated the palm of the one on his cock. Without missing a beat, the body dropped its pants to reveal Vengarl’s magnificent erect cock. It was a thing of beauty and deserving of so much more than a quick hand job. The head glistened completely free of the foreskin. Magerold traced his fingers over the bulging veins, and the body shuddered. He hiked up his trousers and dropped to his knees. It seemed that this was the treasure his instincts had led him to. 

He slowly took it into his mouth pausing after the head to swirl his tongue about it and squeeze his lips. He took it shallowly to enjoy the taste of salt and life, but he felt the body shaking with restraint. Out of practice, he didn’t want to try taking it further than his mouth, so he placed his hands on the shaft and began to pump in tandem with his mouth. One hand cupped his jaw while the other grabbed his hair, but neither forced him to move any faster than he already was. For an entity that had only known violence, it was incredibly considerate. 

With a shudder, the body’s knees buckled, and it came. Bitter hot white fluid filled Magerold’s mouth, but he continued to suck and pump until the cock began to soften. Once spent, he helped dress the headless body and began to lead it back to its head. He smirked at the thought of having tamed it in such a way.

Elsewhere, Vengarl stared wide eyed at the sky. He had felt the powerful orgasm-- the first since his seeming demise-- and he had more control of his body than he ever had. Gods be damned. He hoped Magerold made it back swiftly.


	3. The Treasure Hunter's Finest Discoveries [Vengarl/Magerold]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magerold leads Vengarl's body back to him, and Vengarl delivers the fantasy he mentioned in their first meeting. Cue Vengarl watching himself get lucky, hand jobs, grinding, and one very happy head. 
> 
> Head ahead. In short, friend.

Vengarl was giddy for Magerold’s return with his body. Since their encounter, he could feel his body more accurately than ever before. He knew when he stumbled over a root or when the ground turned from stone to sand to gravel. The two of them, Magerold and himself, had come to understand each other without sight or hearing, and Vengral had grown comfortable using his body to cut down whatever Magerold directed him to. He had no idea how far they had to travel or if they would return to him, but he found a solid contentment in this.

He was detached from the violence while protecting someone, and with their simple system of tapping, they could still communicate. More than once he felt his body on its back while Magerold brought him to great highs. The man was growing bolder with his mouth, and it grew difficult for Vengarl to contain his own cries. He knew now the delicate curves of Magerold’s waist, the softness of his cheeks and the bristles of his facial hair. 

One such time he could feel his body more intensely than any other. There was no numbness or lack of sensation, and it was so powerful as to be overwhelming. When Vengarl feared he might grow too vocal and draw attention, he quickly jabbed at Magerold-- he felt himself in control of his body as if he were one entity and silently told his partner to stop. The sexiest thing of it all was that Magerold stopped. He let Vengarl finish himself, and he waited for him to initiate sex before he made another move. Even so far away, even when left with only his body, the man respected his boundaries without question. 

He dozed while looking at the sky and trying to find shapes in the tree branches above him. He felt his feet on soft ground and his hand on Magerold’s shoulder. If he closed his eyes, he could feel himself in his body. It was as though he was blind, deaf, and dumb, but still he was there. At one point he hooked a finger in one of the belts on Magerold’s back and followed him like that. He still had an uncanny sense for danger, and he often felt his companion tuck into him while he swung his blades about. Magerold would guide him in the direction of any aggressors, and he would take care of them.

They walked up a slight incline now. His blade briefly met flesh, then with a slight tug he was moving again. He liked to imagine where they might be. Soft earth, perhaps a forest like the one he was in with deep fog where his blindness wasn’t a handicap. Would the birds be the same? Or perhaps they would be strange and beautiful creatures like tiny feathered dragons. He had barely been aware of his body when Magerold found it, so he had no point of reference beyond the obscured ground beneath his feet. 

“I see you’re sleeping, then.” Vengarl’s eyes shot open at the bright voice. He tried to look but could not turn his head, but he could still feel his body, and in a moment he wrapped his arms about Magerold’s waist and lifted him in the air. The man laughed as Vengarl stomped forward so he could see both the man and his body.

“How could I sleep with what you’ve been doing to me? What man could possibly sleep with the sort of attention you might give him.” He set Magerold down before lifting his head up and setting down so that he could see the world around him. He grinned when he saw how Magerold had taken his fur shawl and draped it over the wound of his neck. It was disconcerting to see his own body like this, but he had come to expect it. “Maybe by the time I’m through with you, we will both be sleeping.”

Magerold pretended to fan his face with dramatic and useless flapping. He beamed at Vengarl before stepping forward to run his fingers over the man’s cheeks. “The attention I’ve given you? Well, an eye for an eye as they say. Now then…” He began to run his hand down his chest when Vengarl grabbed him from behind. The old warrior chuckled as Magerold jumped and melted into his arms. He was closer to his body than he had been since life. When his hand pressed gently against Magerold’s neck, he could feel the warmth beneath his gloves. The man groaned into his embrace before reaching back to undo whatever buckles he could find. 

“I made a promise to you, Magerold. How I would take you.” He pulled off his gloves and let Magerold down. “And I intend to make good on it, so be a good lad and help me with my armor.” Vengarl knelt down so that Magerold could begin to peel off the layers of armor. The fur about his shoulders had a strange smell to it, and neither man wanted that in the mix. When his chest was bare, Magerold ran his hands over his pecs and shoulders. Vengarl was a strong man, and it showed. To be strong, one must have muscle and fat, and Vengarl was the sort of man who threw logs for sport. His body was covered in thick dark hair, and Magerold seemed to revel in it. “That’s a good lad. Now let me see you.”

With a sly smile, Magerold turned to address Vengarl and said, “Be a good fellow and help me with my armor, would you?” Able to see and no longer fumbling, Vengarl first knocked off Magerold’s hat before tugging off his coat and shirt. He dropped to his knees to pull off the man’s boots and though he meant to pause, he was so caught up in the act that he quickly stripped him bare. With a laugh, the man turned to give Vengarl a view of his toned ass. “Are we going to do as you promised with your pants still on, or am I allowed to remove those?”

Vengarl was reaching for Magerold when he asked, so he paused with his hands awkwardly in the air caught between groping his lover and undoing his own damned belt. “Do as you please, but they are coming off.” The man made a show out of undressing Vengarl in front of him. He watched and felt as he pulled each boot off of his tired feet, and though he wanted to watch Magerold’s back, the man turned aside so that Vengarl could watch him undo his belt and tug down his pants.

He hadn’t thought he was that large, but seeing it in perspective beside Magerold he felt a blush creep across his face. The blond man knelt and began to press kisses to his sternum quickly traveling down to his navel and below. When he reached the base of Vengarl’s cock, the man was already erect-- the touch alone wouldn’t have sufficed, but the view of his own body being touched and undressed by such a handsome man was maddening. Magerold paused and looked to him with a smirk. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take part in this?”

With a swift jerk, he lifted Magerold up and held him pressed to his body. “You will see stars when I have finished with you.” He ground his hips against Magerold who beamed with delight. He felt himself grow hard with the attention, but the slow grinding pace was tortuous foreplay. “When we finally part ways, you will long for this, and I for you.” He arched backward into the hand that held him and ground forward against the man before him. There was so little purchase to do much of anything, so with one hand on Vengarl’s massive ass, he reached between them. 

Magerold tried to hold their dicks together and jerk them as one, but the difference in height and the size of them together was too much for him to do anything satisfying. “So eager, are we?” Vengarl’s voice had become a growl, and in a moment he’d backed away. He quickly flipped Magerold and pinned him with his ass against his thighs. One hand was one Magerold’s cock and the other on his chest just below his neck. Vengarl’s hands were rough and calloused, but they were warm and massive. He felt supported between them, but when he felt his large cock throbbing against his back pressed just above his ass, he looked fearfully to his lover.

With a smug air about him, Vengarl tapped once against Magerold’s neck. He then began to grind against him, his cock on Magerold’s back pressed between his stomach and the man’s skin. His hand slowly pumped Magerold’s dick, his thumb dragging down from the head with each motion. Magerold waited for the fury Vengarl had seemed to promise, but he found nothing but a considerate lover. What he hadn’t expected was the soft grunts that came from Vengarl’s head. They came in time with each thrust against his back, and realization dawned on him.

“You told me no-- ah!” He bit down on his lip as Vengarl pressed his thumb against the head of his cock. “When I was blowing you--” he had to stop to keep himself from gasping and letting out further cries. “Because you’re loud-- didn’t you?” His own voice grew louder as he tried to force out the thought, but as he spoke Vengarl pumped him faster to shut him up. It was working. Between his hands and his body, Magerold relished being held and pleasured. He loved the sensation of Vengarl’s hot cock on his back without the expectation of penetration. Assumptions be damned-- that was not something he enjoyed. 

But Vengarl still held him secure and found his own pleasure rutting between his ass and against his back. He seemed devoid of language as louder gasps and cries came from him. For the first time since Magerold had found his body, he allowed himself to be vocal, but if the man wanted him to scream, he’d need to put his lips to him. Without an answer to his question, Magerold found himself lost in the warmth and the pleasure. It felt as though Vengarl completely surrounded him, and he placed his feet on the larger man’s shins and began to thrust into his hand. The shift in position elicited louder cries from Vengarl, and in turn his voice pushed Magerold closer to the edge.

His thumb brushed over the slit of Magerold’s cock with each thrust, and furiously chasing his orgasm, Magerold ground hard into Vengarl’s hand. Well aware from watching his face, the man tightened his grip and bent backwards so that when Magerold came, it arced upwards into the air so that he could watch it. The look of wild abandon, the sensation on his cock, and the freely shot cum drove Vengarl over the edge. With a loud growl bordering on a shout, he came. Pulse after pulse of the thick fluid shot between them and smattered against their skin. He held Magerold pressed against him through his ecstasy. Magerold’s eyes were wide open as he was caught between the heat on his spine and the throbbing of his cock. He moaned as he slipped free of Vengarl’s embrace and fell to his knees.

He wasn’t on the ground long until Vengarl fell upon him. True to his prediction, the man had fallen asleep, but it was far from unfortunate. Though filthy and naked, Magerold couldn’t help but smile and doze. He tucked one of Vengarl’s arms beneath his head as the unconscious man curled around him and fell asleep feeling secure in the arms of his lover. 


	4. The Refuge of Huntsman's Copse [Felkin/masculine Dark Diver]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felkin's partner, a pilgrim of the Dark, returns after a pilgrimage. He's aware of his partner's deeper foray into the Dark and asks for the deets. The partner, a trans man, decides to explain his experience through sex. So with Felkin still sitting, he goes to town. Cue grinding, tearing clothes, mostly clothed sex, and pulling out.

“The Dark… has touched you.” Felkin did not need to see the undead to know how the Dark shifted around him, but he turned his head none the less. “You have gone somewhere… Holy. Yes?” His hood obscured his vision, but he recognized the man’s boots as he drew closer.

“Yes. Yes I have.” He stopped by Felkin’s side to stare into the shadows with him. The hexer’s hands remained on his lap while his companion leaned on the back of his chair. “I would have liked you to have been there with me. In the Abyss itself.” His fingers trailed down the wood before falling upon Felkin’s shoulder.

“Perhaps, but…” He reached up to touch his companion’s hand. “It was a journey you must… must take alone.” Felkin turned to look at his fellow outcast, his hood falling away from his eyes. “Leif. It is-- it is far less of a lonely path with… with you. And the Dark.”

“I know. I love you too.” Leif caught Felkin’s chin in his fingers and tilted his face so that he could kiss him. It was a soft kiss, a light kiss, and one that lingered after they had parted. Leif enjoyed the way Felkin’s stubble scraped across his lips and skin. How his lips were warm but rough. How he was as ready to embrace his affection as he was to let him part. Felkin didn’t stand when he caught Leif’s hand in his own and tugged him closer so that he might stay.

“Tell me. Tell me of the Dark. How you came to… know it.” 

“I came to know of it first through you,” he said with a smirk. “But the Dark is Humanity, and it’s left me empty. Like there’s a void.” he shifted to stand in front of Felkin before kneeling down to be a little lower than eye level with him. “A void and a want for companionship. Lust. Love. The Dark knows such great emotions, and I am filled with it.” Leif reached out to Felkin running his hands over the man’s thighs and reaching for his waist. The hexer leaned forward to catch his hands and pull him up.

“If that is… what the Dark has left you with. I would be h-honored. And willing… Regardless.”

Leif fell into kissing him. His lips were warm and rough, his stubble coarse, and his embrace firm. Felkin’s hands ran up Leif’s muscular thigh as he guided him into his lap. The man straddled him and pulled him closer, their chests pressed against each other as Felkin tried to match his partner’s intense fervor. Leif grabbed at him, kissed and bit him, tugged on his hair and ground down on him. Fully clothed, neither man would find relief, but that did little to stop either of them.

Felkin felt the heat between Leif’s legs as he bucked against him achieving nothing but teasing. “This!” He shouted. “This is how it felt to find the portal to the Abyss. The mouth of the Dark but without entry. A fierce desire unable to be satisfied…” He rubbed against Felkin with greater desperation driving Felkin’s own arousal, but neither man moved to undress. The hexer was very nearly in pain with how hard he was growing at his partner’s wanton undulations, but there was a point to it all, and by the Dark the longer the wait the greater the reward. 

“Ah-- yes. But… but the Dark has touched you?” He grabbed Leif’s back and started to grind back into him. He couldn’t do much under Leif’s weight, but even the slightest motion brought relief. “Let me… Let me touch you.”

Leif threw his head back at Felkin’s request. “Take me how you please.” The moment Leif responded, Felkin knew what he wanted from him. He wanted his partner to ride him, mostly clothed, where they sat. He reached for a small knife before hooking it in the front of Leif’s pants and tearing it through the fabric. His partner’s eyes grew wide in anticipation and arousal with his front now bare enough for attention. Already he had grown fiercely wet with arousal, his member stiff and standing freely. Without a word or a plea, he undid the ties on Felkin’s pants to relieve the man’s erection.

His cock was hot in Leif’s hands. He leaned forward to kiss Felkin as he stroked him admiring the sheer hardness of it. It twitched under his touch, and Leif wanted nothing more than to pull orgasm after orgasm from it for his hexer. He wanted Felkin to know repeated and intense pleasure, but the man grabbed him by the ass and put an end to the hand job. Leif groaned as Felkin made his intention clear, as he took his cock in his own hand and pressed his partner against it. Understanding, Leif sunk down on it pausing the moment the head of the cock was in him to  _ squeeze  _ around it. Felkin bucked, a sharp ‘ _ ah! _ ’ coming from him before he forced himself to stay firmly seated. His partner squeezed about him again until Felkin’s breath’s were ragged.

He sank down, whimpering as he took him. Leif wanted to buck and grind with fury until he was satisfied, but he wanted to tease just as much, so he sat with Felkin fully embedded within him and worked his quivering muscles. “And when I ah… When I first stepped into the Abyss, when all was dark and lonely… My first taste of it…” Felkin’s eyes fluttered shut as he worked to contain himself. “Intoxicating, but not enough…”

At the first twitch of Leif’s hips, Felkin’s eye shot open. “Walking further into that Dark…” He jerked again. “Until there was no Light, no Fire…” His motions grew stronger, his undulations finding a rhythm and growing ever faster. Leif loved to top. He loved to be on top with Felkin beneath him like this, how his cock moved in him, how his skin rubbed against his member, how he was in control, and how Felkin struggled to keep himself contained. He wouldn’t have minded if Felkin wanted to reciprocate, but he was more than content to watch his partner squirm with pleasure.

There was a dark heat that built within him as he rose and fell and ground over Felkin, as his cock plunged in him and drove him into ecstasy. Felkin would break that for one thing-- he knew he was closer than his partner, and he refused to orgasm before him. He reached between them and began to jerk Leif’s member until the man’s bucking grew erratic and desperate. His orgasm would be intense, but Felkin could feel his own as a searing heat coiling in him, wound like a spring about to snap, and when Leif came and pleasure broke over him like water from a damn, he slipped off and watched Felkin buck into the air.

Felkin clasped his and over his cock with Leif still on his lap. His pleasure snapped, and he came between them, his orgasm splattering against his own chest while Leif fingered himself to keep his pleasure for as long as he could. The hexer sat in stunned silence with his hand still holding his cock and his partner slumped against him. He had wanted to feel Leif’s orgasm and spend his own within him-- it was something they frequently shared and enjoyed. In the fog of it, he couldn’t figure out why he’d been denied at the last moment.

But Leif, leaning against him straddling his lap, whispered in his ear. “There is much more to the Abyss. To the Dark, and when I finally see it, when Climax becomes mine, we will share one. You within me. The Dark within us.” 


End file.
